1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device, particularly to an image forming device equipped with an anti-counterfeit function. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a storage medium for storing a control program for this image forming device.
2. Background Data
Recently, due to dramatic improvements in color copiers, MFPs (Multi Function Products), color scanners, and color printers, the quality of the copied images produced thereby has reached such a high level that it is difficult to distinguish a copy image from the original image. Therefore, anyone can copy an original image while maintaining a high degree of fidelity to the original.
On the other hand, risks associated with the increasing use of devices for counterfeiting copy-prohibited articles, such as paper money and securities, have increased. Therefore, various anti-counterfeit technologies have been developed to prevent these risks from occurring.
In one of the technologies, it is determined whether or not a specific image contained in paper money or a security is detected in the image obtained by reading the original image, and if the specific image is contained therein, output is prohibited.
However, the position and slope of the original when placed on the platen will not be constant, and the original itself may include variations such as wrinkles and the like. If one tries to reliably detect a specific image under various conditions, images similar to the specific image might be detected erroneously.
In order to solve this problem, an image forming system has been proposed in which, even if an anti-counterfeit process is accidentally performed, it is possible to cancel the anti-counterfeit process so as to execute authorized copying whose purpose is not to counterfeit paper money or the like. Specifically, the system is configured as follows.
If the anti-counterfeit process in the copying machine is accidentally performed to prohibit copy output, a client using the copying machine notifies a control center of the prohibition.
After the notification, the control center will provide the client with a password that is administered by a client management database in the control center, the password corresponding to each of the clients using the copying machine.
The client using the copying machine will input the password into the copying machine, so that the anti-counterfeit process will be canceled and copying can be performed (See Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2003-50525).
However, with the above-described conventional technology, since the password is disclosed to the client in order to cancel the anti-counterfeit process, there is a risk that the password will be leaked to outsiders.
Moreover, even if the period of time in which the disclosed password can be used is limited, if the password is leaked after use, an outsider can subsequently use that password in an unauthorized manner during the remaining period of use.
Furthermore, in the above-described technology, there are other risk of password leakage, such as unauthorized access to the client management database by an outsider, or an outsider learning the password by surreptitiously observing a client inputting the same.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an image forming device which can improve the security of the password used to cancel an anti-counterfeit process.